Emily
Emily is a fictional character in the Youtube series "Dick Figures." She's pretty much a pink girl except without boobs or a skirt. She found Red and Blue one day and asked if she could sleep over at the apartment, so she sleeps over at Red and Blue's apartment sometimes. If canon, she would be voiced by Liliana Mumy. Personality For the most part, Emily is a friendly, good hearted girl who is friends with almost everyone. Because she is still young, she has a girly streak sometimes and likes things like One Direction. However, even though she is pink, Emily is dangerous and vicious when she needs to be and she sometimes whacks people with her baseball bat. She even has a psychotic side to her, which is the reason she runs around naked and does stupid things. Social Life Emily '''LOVES '''Red and Blue. Since she stays with them sometimes, they hang out a lot. Emily also likes Pink, Lord Tourettes, Raccoon, Jason, Jack, and Stacy. She has a crush on Broseph (like Wednesday), and because of this Emily and Wednesday are enemies and fight over Broseph. Twisted rapes Emily, and as an effect she is afraid of him and tries to avoid him. Emily also hates Earl Grey because he is evil. Blue is almost like Emily's parent, worrying about her safety and feeling affection for her. Quotes *"That's what she said." *"Shut up." *"NO!!!! Not my groom!!!" *"THIS IS SO GOOD!!!!!" *"Tears are for queers!" *"GET OVER HERE!!!" Trivia *Emily has more boyish tendencies than the other female characters, since she uses weapons and hangs out with Red. *Emily sometimes runs around naked. *Emily apparently has her own bedroom in Red and Blue's apartment, because she is seen jumping on her bed in "Home Alone." *Emily has a dirty mind. She sometimes makes "That's What She Said" jokes. *Whenever someone shoots or tries to hurt Broseph, Emily starts screaming and she says "NO!!! Not my GROOM!!!" *In "Home Alone", Emily gets drunk. *Emily is addicted to Hawaiian Punch. *Emily is Jack's sister. *Emily is a bit like Red, because: ** She likes pizza, burritos, and Chow Mein. ** She is somehow unable to get petrified by Kitty Amazing. ** She can defy gravity. ** The trouble she gets into makes Blue rage. ** She thinks classical music sounds like unicorn barf, meaning she prefers electronic, techno, and pop instead. *Emily likes One Direction. This is proven in "Home Alone". *Emily gets a kick out of pranking people, because one night, she made Red wet the bed. *Emily bites people who threaten her. *Emily sometimes uses "puppy eyes," where she looks at people, with cute, innocent eyes. Sometimes it even kills them. Voice The same as that of Panini from "Chowder." Gallery GuessWhoIAmVotingFor.png|Emily and Wednesday fighting over Broseph. Photo.jpg|Emily pranking Red. Blue is quite proud. Bacon.jpg|Emily on the phone with her "groom." Awesome_30.jpg|Emily's appearance in "Bros Before Bras." Awesome_56.jpg|Emily and Wednesday fighting over Broseph in Bros Before Bras. Awesome_54.jpg|Emily with Broseph in Bros Before Bras. BlueAndEmily.jpg|Blue and Emily.